Hit in July
by zarablaack
Summary: The daughter of Jacob and Renesmee has been born into a loving family, the only thing is no one knows what she will turn into. The Volturi are not taking any chances and come back with a vengeance. Terrible consequences ensue and Black is stripped away from his child. This is her story.


**Hey guys! So this is my first time ever writing any sort of fanfiction, or any story in general. :O I've been an avid reader of Twilight fics for some time now and thought I'd give it a try! So whoever reads it tell me how it goes and sorry if there are any grammatical errors! I suck at editing haha.**

 **Everything Twilight related goes to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

She felt it as though it were her own. A steady in and out that had remained constant throughout the night as she sat undisturbed high on the rooftop. The wind moved around her, whispering conversations that it carried from places far off from where she sat.

Not being one to have time affect her, she never knew how long she would usually sit atop these rooftops.

 _Possibly a few hours_ , she figured.

She also wasn't one to feel boredom, not being one for emotions or rather having them decide to be felt by some other poor soul.

It wasn't always like this but she had already gone through the trouble of trying to remember the reason and could recall coming up with nothing so there really was no sense to think about it again.

A small bird, one found often times in large cities, began its day with a song which was a nice enough way to get the attention of the girl on the rooftop. Her thoughts had more purpose now, instead of just listening to the wind and its nonsense. Now her hearing zeroed into the breathing once again of the young man still asleep in his bed.

It was still going steady so she decided to keep listening to the wind until she heard the deep breath being taken in. She herself filled her lungs with air, slowly waking up her body again, as imagined a statue might do from its long slumber.

The young man was waking, unknowingly because of the small bird that had decided its song.

Another deep breathe, one felt by two separate beings.

Soon enough he rose from bed, checked the time on his phone, stretched and began his day.

It was still dark out when the young man exited the building he resided in, wearing basketball shorts, a loose fitting tee and running shoes.

 _He must value his health more than most things in his life,_ she presumed.

After sticking his headphones into his ears and doing a quick stretch he took off at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk heading in some unknown direction to the girl. She listened until she could hear his breath quicken and knew that his heart beat was indeed rising, as what happens when one decides to do some laborious activity.

Deciding that it was finally the most opportune moment to be had, she stood, walked over to the edge of the rooftop, and stepped off.

Being her one and only self, that is, not human, she didn't receive any injuries from the drop and landing on the hard cement floor. So after landing she pulled her long, raven colored hair into a high ponytail and then began running in the same direction of the young man.

Steadily increasing her speed, and having no prying eyes around, it took no time at all for her to catch up to the young man.

He glanced at her, surprised at there being someone on a run as well so early in the morning. Another shock came when he took in her features. Never before had he seen a girl as lovely as she.

As mentioned above, her long, wavy hair was pulled up and at this time of day seemed the darkest shade of black he could think of. Her porcelain skin was smooth and he couldn't even see any hint of pink on them from her run. She wore a pair of black running shorts and a snuggly fitted top that helped accentuate her shapely body. After taking in her body, which many young men like himself would do, he looked back up to her face.

First he noticed her lips. They were a shade of pink, were heart shaped and reminded him of a light colored rose.

 _Rose?_ He shook his head and forgot about the uncharacteristic observation.

Once again he glanced to the side and was able to take in her soft features and finally looked up to her dark eyes.

 _Stop running._

Surprised by the sudden, intrusive thought he stopped paying attention to his feet and tripped on the smooth sidewalk.

Stopping when he fell she shrugged thinking his falling instead of simply stopping would serve the same purpose to her overall.

 _Alec is right. Maybe I am getting sloppy._ This was an afterthought.

As she crouched down the young man sat up rubbed his ankle, but more so to have a reason to look down and not think about his reddening face from his embarrassment.

"Hey are you all right?" She checked to make sure his breathing was still coming fast.

Now, being one to normally listen to modern day music on the radio, he was surprised in wanting to know some classical piece to be able to compare her soft, yet mature, voice to.

 _What's with me today?_

Once again shaking his head of his thoughts he looks up at her and is completely removed from thought altogether.

The deeply dark colored orbs were looking directly at him, possibly even inside him. Thick lashes that cast a shadow down her cheeks from the streetlight overhead framed them.

He didn't realize all of this though; he couldn't, some unknown force had locked his thoughts inside of him.

His breathing stopped. His heart beat faster.

 _Perfect._

She leaned in closer until she could feel her own breath being bounced off of the skin on his neck. Locating the spot she wanted she wasted no time in sinking her teeth into his flesh, savoring the rush of blood that filled her mouth.

 _What a lovely, healthy heart._ She thought as she continued to swallow the continuous flow of blood his body was giving her. After all, that is usually why she chose runners.

Once his body was drained she let it fall to the ground, unconcerned as to what the policemen of the city would decide about the scene of the crime.

 _Never mind, I knew I still had it._ Smiling, she picked up the corpses phone and put the headphones in her ears and continued down the street.

"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested. No, I'm not listening. No, I'm indifferent." She sang to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Everything is so mysterious. What is our lovely female characters name and what exactly is she? Hope you stay tuned to figure out!**


End file.
